


A Test

by Wocalich



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Other, Writing Exercise, based on my sister's dream, big cats, test
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wocalich/pseuds/Wocalich
Summary: What should I do?She thought.There was no way out unless she suddenly sprouted wings and flew above the heads of the cats, away from them to safety.She was going to die.





	A Test

**Author's Note:**

> My sister told me a nightmare she had last night and I wrote this based on it. Hope you like it :)

She was alone.

Because that was how it was supposed to be.

Because this was a test.

A test where failure meant death at the end of the claws of the big cats circling her.

The time limit was until they reached her.

Time was passing, the circle was closing in.

_What should I do?_

She thought.

There was no way out unless she suddenly sprouted wings and flew above the heads of the cats, away from them to safety.

She was going to die.

She was going to die a horrible death and there was nothing she could do to survive.

So she stopped caring.

She walked right up to the circle, to one of the big cats.

They made eye contact and she held it.

She didn't back down, because, why would she?

If she was going to die anyways she wanted at least the illusion of having fought against it.

She couldn't knock them out, not without weapons, and she couldn't run.

So she stared.

Stared and stared and stared with all the life in her eyes, in her soul.

And the cat moved.

It broke off from the circle and came up to her.

Still, she stared.

The other cats were sitting down now, only this cat circling around her.

 _Stare,_ she told herself,  _don't break eye contact. Don't you dare break eye contact._

The cat stopped circling and sniffed at her and her heart was in her throat and-

It rubbed up against her, almost knocking her off her feet with its weight.

_What was this?_

It bumped it head against her hand, making her pet it.

Oh.

_Oh._

She started crying with relief and pet the big cat.

She had passed the test.


End file.
